Various techniques for rendering, caching, and/or retrieving an image comprising bitmap objects via a client computing platform are known. With high-performance flash technology, rendering systems that draw bitmap data to a screen may have higher performance. A bitmap may generally comprise data structure comprising a rectangular grid of pixels. An object delineated in the grid may be a renderable item of the bitmap.
Conventional bitmap rendering technology suffers from various drawbacks and inefficiencies. For example, when rendering a plurality of images as part of an animation, conventional bitmap rendering systems generally render all of the renderable items in each image, including renderable items that have not changed from a previous image. As such, a time to render a bitmap image of a frame that has changed only slightly from the previous frame may be equal to the time to render a bitmap image of a frame that may be completely different from the previous frame.